


因果报应Chap.7

by FinishedDream



Category: markchan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedDream/pseuds/FinishedDream





	因果报应Chap.7

Chap.7  
李马克觉得自己的脑袋要炸掉了，一分钟前他们还在外头僵持不下，一分钟后李楷灿正跪在厕所里扶着他的腿吞吐他的鸡巴，他低头看着李楷灿染成棕色的头发随着动作微微扬起，鼻尖和脸颊因为情欲和酒精染上了漂亮的潮红。灵巧的舌头轻柔地在龟头上打了个转，李楷灿吐出他的鸡巴又慢慢地舔舐，就像在品尝一支美味的冰棒，他抬眼看向李马克，眼神似勾引似挑衅，李马克被他撩得欲仙欲死却还板着脸，只是越来越硬的鸡巴和红得像发烧一样的脸早已出卖了他。  
“楷灿，不要……”李马克无力地出声制止，但下半身被掌控的男人哪里能做出实际行动来阻止小情人的四处点火，自己也意识不到自己的声音已是带着情欲的气声。李楷灿不理会他的拒绝，伸手拉开洗手台的柜子摸索润滑剂，嘴上功夫却不停，从茎身到龟头吃了个遍。他脱下裤子左手给自己扩张右手撸动李马克的鸡巴，难耐的娇吟随着鼻息溢出，他是有些等不及了。  
李楷灿站起身来，牛仔裤顺着他又细又直的腿滑落露出紧翘结实的屁股，诱人的粉色小穴因为双腿微开被身后的人一览无遗。他转过头脸上显现出君主般的高傲，开了口声音却诱惑得像塞壬海妖。  
“操我。”他说。  
李马克的理智终于断了弦，他扶上李楷灿的腰猛地整根没入，狭窄紧致的小穴包裹住他的鸡巴让他一下子就学会了遵循本能去行动，不懂技巧的处男只会每一下都用尽全力地往里冲撞，每一下都撞到最深处撞得李楷灿双腿发软。  
“不要……这么快……”二十年铁处男发情叫李楷灿招架不来，李马克本来就鸡巴大，没想到还有条泰迪腰，冲得又深又重还不带歇，可是身后的人听了话却没有放慢行动，粗长的鸡巴一插一抽带出润滑液和体液的混合物，发出淫靡不堪的水声听得他红了耳朵。李马克喘着气眼带水光，用小学生跟班主任道歉一样的委屈语气开了口，“对不起楷灿，”他说，“可是我真的忍不住。”  
妈的，这到底是什么纯情小宝贝。李楷灿原本还顾及场合怕被厕所外面的人听见，只敢紧咬下唇闷声娇哼。可是他承受不住李马克近乎发疯一般的情欲，酥麻的触感从小穴延到脊椎直上头顶，他终于忍不住开口呻吟，带着哭腔的蜜糖嗓音成了李马克最好的春药，他狠掐着李楷灿的腰干得愈发用力，让李楷灿头脑逐渐空白即将冲上顶峰。  
“有人吗？”突然的敲门声吓的李楷灿惊呼出声，李马克眼疾手快在声音溢出的前一秒捂住了他的嘴，但他无法阻止李楷灿因为受惊而更加紧缩的小穴紧咬他的鸡巴，绝妙的快感让好好学生李马克也忍不住低骂了一句操。他定了定心神对外喊了声有人，下面却没有停止行动依然撞得啪啪作响。  
“李马克你疯了！”尽管外面的歌放的震天响，肉体撞击的声音在李楷灿耳里依然无比清晰，因为害怕而更加快速的心跳声也被无限放大，“会被发现的，停下来！”  
外面的声音恰好再次响起，“有点久啊兄弟。”那人放声大笑，“你该不是在里面和女人乱搞吧？”  
被发现的紧张感冲上李楷灿的大脑，他更加无法抑制地紧缩小穴，却又因此更加清晰的感受到李马克的鸡巴将他的小穴填得充实，仿佛每一寸肠肉都被撑开，一进一出连形状都勾勒清晰。罪恶感和羞耻感腾升而起，他吓得流了泪却无法阻止自己因此高潮。  
“操……”李马克看着镜子里的漂亮美人因为高潮而失神流泪的脸，当真是无与伦比的绝妙春色。他对外面的人大声喊“是啊兄弟那你能稍微识趣点不”便不再管，狠插了十几下后尽数射进了李楷灿身体。  
他抱着李楷灿坐上了洗手台，李楷灿流着泪大喘气双眼慢慢对焦看向李马克，对方像一只认了主的可爱小狗，明明睁大眼睛看着他的脸清纯不已，但下身的鸡巴明明已经射了一发还高高昂起看起来蓄势待发。他双手环住李马克脖子吻上对方的唇，李马克虽然技巧生涩但回应还算热情，一吻尽了他又伸手握上了对方的鸡巴。  
“还能做就继续做，”他下令，“到床上去做，做到你做不动为止。”  
“Yes, your majesty.”李马克回答，虔诚得像女王面前单膝下跪宣誓永远服从的骑士。


End file.
